The present invention relates to a power riding trailer for use in controlling, e.g., controlling the speed and/or direction of, an implement. More particularly, the invention relates to such a trailer for use with an implement, such as a floor sander or the like, which is effective, simple and straight forward in construction, easy to operate, subject to reduced wear and has reduced maintenance requirements.
It is often necessary to sand or refinish large areas of flooring, such as basketball gyms, ballrooms or the like. In order to make this job easier and less time consuming, the use of riding trailers has been employed. Thus, the sander, e.g., a drum sander, or other implement is hitched or otherwise coupled to a trailer. A human being, sitting atop this trailer, controls both the trailer and the implement and, overall, gets the job done faster than if he/she had to walk behind the implement.
One such riding trailer or attachment is disclosed in Neitzer, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,994. The Neitzer, Jr. riding attachment includes two propelling and supporting wheels mounted on an axle driven by an electrical motor through a drive assembly including belts, pulleys, a chain and a sprocket. In addition, this attachment has a separate steering lever which is coupled to a caster on the sander. Thus, the operator of the attachment indirectly steers the sander by manipulating the steering lever on the attachment to steer the caster. This riding attachment has several drawbacks. For example, the relatively complex drive assembly between the electric motor and the axle may be prone to frequent breakdowns and may require substantial maintenance. In addition, the feature in which the sander is indirectly steered using a steering lever on the attachment reduces the amount of control of and "feel" for the sander the operator has.
A riding trailer of simpler construction which provides for direct steering control of the sander or other implement would clearly be advantageous.